Blossoming Summer
by ZeroTime099
Summary: "Aku... menyukai seseorang. Aku menginginkannya. Tetapi, sepertinya dia tidak menginginkanku." Begitu kira-kira yang dikatakan Atobe kepada sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu. Ya, bagaimana ia menghadapi cinta di musim panas kali ini?
1. Liburan Musim Panas

WARNING: IMPERIAL PAIR AND BL, AND OOC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Episode 1: Liburan Musim Panas

Liburan musim panas telah tiba. Laki-laki berkacamata itu sedang duduk terdiam di mejanya, menatap buku yang ia baca. Terlalu berkonsetrasi dengan bukunya, sampai ia terbangun kaget karena bunyi dari mesin elektroniknya. Ya, telepon genggamnnya berbunyi. Laki-laki itu mengangkat telepon genggamnya.

"Tezuka di sini"

"Ahn, Tezuka."

Ketika mendengar suara itu, Tezuka dengan spontan sudah mengetahui siapa orang yang meneleponnya.

"...Atobe…untuk apa kamu menelepon kemari?"

"Ah, ore-sama ingin bertamu ke rumahmu. Kapan kau punya waktu?"

"... ha?"

Begitu ceritanya bagaimana Atobe berakhir di rumah Tezuka, lebih tepatnya di kamarnya.

"... untuk apa kau kemari?"  
Tezuka bertanya kebingungan mengapa Atobe tiba-tiba saja ingin mengunjunginya. Perasaan tidak enak itu pun mulai muncul.

"ehem... jadi belakangan ini aku ada sedikit masalah... "

"... hnnm?"

Tezuka mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak biasa bagi Atobe untuk menemui masalah.

Akhirnya Atobe menceritakan masalah yang telah dihadapinya. Ternyata ayah Atobe menyuruhnya untuk mempelajari cara hidup yang sederhana dan menjadikan itu sebagai pelajaran dalam hidupnya.

"... souka... "

"Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku Tezuka, jadi jika keluargamu membutuhkan bantuan, heh... Ore sama siap membantu."

"...ah"

Tezuka hanya menghela napas setelah mendengar masalah temannya. Kemudian Tezuka pun mengajak Atobe ke dapur. Ini pertama kalinya Atobe melihat dapur yang sangat sederhana. Di sana, mereka disambut oleh Seorang wanita, yang tidak lain adalah Ibu Tezuka.

"Ah Kunimitsu, kau membawa temanmu kemari?"

"Ah iya, dia Atobe, dari Hyotei."

"Oh, rivalmu itu ya?"

"Ahn, kita ini teman baik, bukankah begitu, Tezuka?"

"...Atobe, kau harus lebih sopan sedikit."

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum karena merasa anaknya ternyata memiliki seorang teman yang memperhatikannya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, ibu keluar membeli sesuatu dulu ya. Kamu temanilah temanmu ini ya. Jaga rumah ya Kunimitsu."

"ah."

Kemudian Tezuka pun perlahan melihat ke arah dapur dan melihat kembali ke arah atobe secara bergantian.

"Atobe... katanya kau ingin mempelajari kesederhanaan hidup kan? Kalau begitu, kau bisa mulai dengan menyiapkan makan siang mu sendiri."

"Ahn… kamu pikir aku tidak bisa membuat makanan sendiri ya, Tezuka? Hmm, kalau begitu lihat saja kemampuanku Tezuka. Aku tidak kalah loh dengan koki bintang 5."

Kemudian dengan cepat, Atobe mengambil pisau yang terletak di atas meja dapur itu, dan memotong lobak yang ada di dalam keranjang.

"... "

Tezuka hanya terdiam karena merasa pertanda buruk yang akan datang menghampiri.

Ya, ternyata benar saja. Baru saja ia membuka kompor, kemudian terdengar suara ledakan yang besar di kediaman rumah Tezuka pada saat itu. Dapat dipastikan tidak ada yang tewas di dalam sana.

* * *

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu pun sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia termenung ketika mengingat kejadian memalukan yang dilakukan oleh temannya itu, sampai akhirnya telepon genggamnya berbunyi.

"Tezuka di sini."

"Ahn Tezuka,"

Belum Tezuka menjawab apa-apa, ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk mematikan teleponnya.

"Hei, jangan dimatikan dulu. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan."

Begitu kata temannya. Tezuka pun meladeni 'sahabatnya' itu.

"... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku ingin mengundangmu ke rumahku, anggap saja sebagai pengganti kerusakan yang terjadi di rumahmu kemarin. Bagaimana?"

"...hah?"

Begitu lah bagaimana Atobe tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Tezuka dengan Limousin miliknya. Tezuka dengan sangat terpaksa harus mengikuti Atobe. Sesampainya di kediaman Atobe, Tezuka melihat sahabatnya itu sedang melihat jadwal yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ya, _bath time_.

"Hei, Tezuka, kau boleh mandi dahulu. Aku akan menunggu. Karena habis ini, kita bakalan bersenang-senang."

Tezuka seperti biasa, tidak menjawab dan akhirnya membawa handuk beserta baju ganti ke dalam kamar mandi. Tezuka, tidak dibekali pengetahuan tentang _bath tub_ yang mewah, tidak tahu tombol mana yang harus ditekan.

"... hnnnmm"

Ia hanya melihat bath tub tersebut sudah disediakan air dan sabun mandi. Tezuka, tidak sengaja menekan entah tombol apa, sehingga ketika ia sedang berendam, tiba-tiba arus air bathtub menjadi aneh.

"hmmmm?"

Tezuka berusaha menghentikannya, tetapi malah memperburuk keadaan dengan menekan tombol yang salah.

"... U-uahh!"

Begitulah akhirnya bagaimana laki-laki berambut coklat itu tiba-tiba keluar dari _bath tub_ dengan hanya bermodalkan handuk yang dilapisi di tubuhnya. Sampai akhirnya air sabun meluap dan membasahi lantai kamar sahabatnya itu. Untungnya, orang tua Atobe tidak membesarkan masalah ini. Kabar Tezuka? Ia terlalu larut dalam trauma sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

"Ne Tezuka, bagaimana kal-"

 _Beep_

Belum selesai lelaki itu berbicara, Tezuka telah mematikan teleponnya. Kemudian telepon itu berdering kembali.

"...Maumu apa Atobe?"

"Oi, beraninya kau memutuskan panggilan ore-sama."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara saja dari telepon?"

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

"Kita rival lama, tapi aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang keseharianmu. Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan? ceritakan saja tentang dirimu. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

"... mengapa kau ingin mengetahuinya? lagi pula ini akan menjadi cerita yang mem-"

"Tentu saja tidak membosankan."

Sambil menghela napas, Tezuka akhirnya menceritakan kesehariannya yang menurutnya tidak begitu penting kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kebiasaanku di rumah hanya membaca buku, latihan, dan memberi makan ikan koi milik kakekku. Kemudian aku akan membantu ibuku melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan menulis jurnal setiap harinya. Itu saja."

"Hmmmmm, katakan Tezuka...Kau sudah pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta?"

"Atobe... kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu reaksimu saja."

"Bukankah kau lebih _expert_ daripada aku?"

"Hahahaha, kau sungguh tidak asyik. Nee Tezuka... aku ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"hmnn?"

"Aku... menyukai seseorang."

"Kemudian?"

"Aku menginginkannya. Tetapi, sepertinya dia tidak menginginkanku."

"... kau sudah bertanya kepadanya?"

"Belum, jika aku bertanya kepadanya..."

Tiba-tiba saja ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia terdiam, seperti sedang berusaha memilih kata-katanya dengan sangat hati-hati, sampai ia mendengar suara sahabatnya itu.

"hmmm?"

"Bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa meneleponnya.."

Tezuka terkejut mendengar hal itu. Ia terkejut karena seorang Atobe bisa jatuh cinta juga. Tentu saja ia tidak mengungkapkannya lewat kata-katanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Souka..."

Reaksi itu membuat keheningan selama beberapa detik. Dan tetiba Atobe dengan nada cukup kesal, membalas reaksi Tezuka.

"Reaksi macam apa itu?"

"..."

Bukan Tezuka namanya jika ia memberikan reaksi berlebih. Tetapi bukan karena sengaja. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa, karena kurangnya pengalaman dalam menghadapi topik cukup serius ini.

"Nee Tezuka... bagaimana kalau kita bertemu besok? Di kafe langgananku? Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Besok aku harus melakukan latihan, bagaimana kalo lu-"

Belum saja perkataannya habis, Atobe telah memotong kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak terima penolakan, Tezuka. Oke sudah kutentukan, besok aku akan menjemputmu, sampai nanti."

"Tungg-"

Atobe telah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Tezuka yang kebingungan itu hanya dapat menghela napas lagi. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah setuju kepada rencana besok yang bahkan masih terlihat abu-abu. Ia hanya berharap sahabatnya itu dapat datang menjemputnya dengan kondisi yang normal.

* * *

Halo!, Maaf jika agak sedikit pendek dan OOC, :"). Sekiranya ada review, silahkan XD.


	2. Seperti Api Yang Bergelora

Episode 2: Seperti Api Bergelora

.

.

.

.

"... Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Atobe?"

"Enaknya apa yang harus kita bicarakan?"

"... "

akhirnya mereka pun berakhir di dalam kafe dan duduk di tempat VIP yang sudah dipesan oleh Atobe sebelumnya.

"... kau tidak perlu sampai memesan tempat VIP."

"Ini tempat langgananku, tentu saja ini juga menjadi tempat favorit. Kau lihat? Kita bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang indah di sudut ini."

Tibalah seorang pelayan yang sudah sangat kenal dengan Atobe dan menyapa dengan gembira.

"Ah, tuan Atobe, selamat datang kembali. Kali ini anda mau pesan apa?"

Atobe melirik pelayan itu, dan membuka menu.

"Ne, Tezuka, kau mau makan apa? Hari ini aku yang traktir."

"...aku bisa membayarnya."

"Oi, aku yang mengajakmu ke sini, maka aku yang bertanggung jawab."

"...Atobe... "

"Kau tidak senang?"

"... lakukan sesukamu."

Setelah memesan, Atobe pun mengeluarkan card yang ada di sakunya itu, dan memberikannya kepada pelayan tersebut. Sembari menunggu makan, mereka pun berbincang-bincang sebentar.

"...jadi?"

"Tezuka, selain tenis, kau suka melakukan hal lain apa? "

"Tidak biasanya kau bertanya seperti itu."

Atobe yang duduk di depannya itu hanya tersenyum sambil menunggu jawaban Tezuka. Sambil menghela napas, Tezuka pun menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Memanah."

"Ahn? Ternyata kau ahli memanah juga."

"Ah..."

Hening tiba-tiba menghiasi suasana. Atobe menatap sahabatnya dengan penuh arti. Tezuka yang tidak menyadari hal ini, hanya terus meneguk minuman yang dipesannya. Sambil tersenyum, Atobe pun meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, sambil menatap cangkir itu.

"Kau tahu tidak, Tezuka..."

Tezuka memandangi rivalnya yang sedang memandangi cangkirnya itu.

"Bahwa, orang yang kusukai ternyata memiliki keseharian yang sangat biasa?"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Tezuka diam dalam keheningan. Teringat kembali ingatan-ingatan kemarin ketika Atobe memulai pembicaraan orang yang ia sukai itu. Mendengar hal itu, Tezuka mulai merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, tetapi dengan sedikit kebingungan atas perasaannya itu.

"... kemudian?"

"Tetapi, karena kebiasaan yang sederhana itulah, yang membuatku sangat tertarik kepadanya..."

"...? "

"...mungkin... ore tertarik dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia selalu penuh dengan kejutan."

"... Souka. Kenapa kau memberitahuku tentang ini?"

Kemudian hening, sampai akhirnya pelayan datang dan membawakan makanan yang telah dipesan.

"Hei, kita ini kan rival sekaligus teman, tentu saja ada saat di mana aku ingin menumpahkan apa yang kupikirkan ke temannya."

"Tapi...aku bahkan tidak begitu mengenalmu dengan dekat."

"Ahn, siapa bilang? jika kau tidak mengenalku dengan dekat, kau tidak akan meminta bantuanku, seperti saat kau sedang direhabilitasi."

"..."

Tezuka mengambil makanan yang dipesannya. Seperti biasa, makanan yang paling murah, karena ia selalu tidak enak meminta bantuan Atobe untuk membayar semua.

"... kalau aku boleh tahu..."

"Ahn?"

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?"

Atobe terdiam sambil meletakkan kembali secangkir teh yang telah dipesannya. Dan ia pun tiba-tiba tertawa.

"HAHAHAHA...Ahn,, kau ingin tahu? Kalo begitu, coba kau tutup matamu sebentar Tezuka, aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu. Ore-sama akan tunjukkan orang yang dicintainya di depanmu."

"...*menghela napas* aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

"Ahn, bukannya tadi kau sangat penasaran? Tutuplah matamu sebentar, Tezuka. Belajarlah sedikit lebih suportif."

Menghela nafas, kemudian Tezuka pun menutup matanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya sampai ia menyetujui permintaan rivalnya ini. Menurutnya, hal seperti in bagaikan anak kecil saja yang menunggu diberi hadiah. Meskipun begitu, ia menunggu sambil bertanya-tanya, siapa orang yang bisa memikat hati raja itu? Atobe meski terlihat gampangan, ia sebenarnya susah untuk menemukan sosok yang cocok dengannya. Ketika sedang berpikir, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya. Ya, sesuatu yang halus, menciumnya. Tezuka beranjak kaget ketika benda halus itu membuka mulutnya lebih lebar dan memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya. Akhirnya Tezuka mengetahui apa benda yang ia maksud. Itu adalah bibir. Sebelum ia dapat membalas, ada tangan yang sangat erat memegang tangan dan badannya agar tidak bergerak. Ditambah lidah orang itu terus berkutat dengan lidahnya, sampai akhirnya Tezuka membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa pemilik bibir itu. Ia sangat terkejut dan matanya pun terbuka dengan sangat lebar. Orang itu tidak lain adalah, Atobe.

* * *

"..."

Tezuka, membuka pintu kamarnya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil meratapi langit. Ia masih ingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang sangat tidak terduga baginya. Bibir Atobe, masih teringat dengan jelas. Ia masih ingat perbincangan mereka. Perbincangan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh seorang Tezuka. Ia masih ingat juga, ketika ia dengan paksa mengakhiri ciuman itu, dan pergi dari cafe itu tanpa melihat Atobe di belakangnya.

"Kunimitsu, saatnya makan. Jangan lupa memberi makan ikan Koi sekalian."

"... Ya.. "

Terdengar wanita yang tidak lain adalah ibu Tezuka. Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan oleh Tezuka, sehingga makanan pun terasa hambar. Ia masih teringat kejadian yang begitu nyata. Ketika ia sedang terjatuh dalam pemikirannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu. Baru saja Tezuka membuka pintunya, Tezuka terkejut dengan sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Ya, teman lamanya, Sanada Genichiro.

"... Silahkan masuk." Perasaan canggung mulai terbentuk, karena sudah lama sekali Tezuka tidak melihatnya.

"Masih bisa menyuruhku masuk ternyata. Aku pikir kau sudah akan membatu di sana. Lama tak berjumpa, Tezuka..."

"..."

Di kamar yang cukup untuk dua orang itu, membuat suasana menjadi cukup tegang karena keheningan yang terus menghantui kamar itu.

"Jadi Tezuka, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Tezuka yang sedang terlalu banyak pemikiran, mengingat kembali kejadian yang telah ia alami bersama Atobe. Ya, seorang Atobe, menyukai laki-laki yang sangat sederhana, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka tidak habis pikir, bahwa Atobe sudah menyukainya sejak lama.

"Oii! Tezuka! Kau dengar tidak?"

"Ah...maaf. Ya, aku dengar, jadi ada apa?"

"... *menghela napas*, kau benar benar bengong. Ternyata seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu bisa bengong juga. Ada masalah apa sampai kau seperti itu? Apa... sih rivalmu itu?"

"itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Tezuka... kau seharusnya tahu, bahwa aku teman kecilmu. Aku tahu semua seluk beluk yang ada di mukamu sekarang."

Tezuka kemudian melihat Sanada dengan tatapan yang cukup tajam, menandakan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan keikutsertaan Sanada dalam masalah personalnya. Teman kecilnya itu pun merasa sedikit bersalah atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"... Maafkan aku telah ikut campur dalam urusanmu, tetapi... "

"..."

"Kau harus tau... aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Belakangan kau jadi sangat dekat dengan "dia". Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa dia laki-laki yang akan melakukan apapun, untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dia sangat berbahaya. Kau harus waspada. Itu saja nasihat dariku, aku tidak akan ikut campur."

"...Terima kasih atas kekhawatiranmu Sanada. Tetapi, aku baik-baik saja."

"..Baiklah jika kau berkata begitu."

Kemudian dua sahabat itu kembali melanjutkan topik pembicaraan mereka sampai akhirnya Sanada pun pamit untuk pulang. Malam hari telah datang menyambut. Tetapi, Tezuka masih mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang di luar pikirannya.

"... jika saja aku tidak mengikuti permintaannya.."

menyesali apa yang ia perbuat, tetapi merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Tezuka kemudian sudah berakhir dengan piyama dan di atas tempat tidurnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia pun terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Maaf baru update :")

anyway enjoy ^^


End file.
